captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Last of Her Kind
Last of Her Kind is the seventh episode in the first season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. It was written by Reed Shelly and Bruce Shelly. Eco-villains * Looten Plunder * Argos Bleak Plot Synopsis Looten Plunder and Argos Bleak are herding elephants in Africa, slaughtering them for their ivory. Kwame finds this a sensitive subject, as it involves his homeland. Wheeler is trying to decide what to get Linka for her birthday and tosses up the idea of giving her an ivory necklace. Kwame is furious and states that this mission will show Wheeler the true cost of ivory. The Planeteers must overcome Looten Plunder's operations and reunite a baby elephant with her mother, or risk the loss of African elephants forever. Episode Summary The episode opens with a shot of African animals walking across a serene African plain. There is plenty of food and water and it is evident that all of the animals are healthy and peaceful. One baby elephant is playful, chasing butterflies and spraying water from its trunk as the adult elephants watch on nearby. Suddenly, they are disturbed by two hovercraft approaching them recklessly at great speed. Argos Bleak is driving one of them, watching the elephants through a pair of binoculars. Terrified, the elephants scatter, but are driven towards an enclosure. One of them turns back - the baby has been left behind. Bleak sees that they are kept separated and drives the mother back towards the rest of the panicked herd, leaving the baby abandoned. Workers are shown polishing and cutting ivory in a large room as the elephants are herded into the enclosure. Outside, Looten Plunder is watching on, laughing and expressing delight that it has been another successful haul and he'll soon make more profit. He boasts aloud that no one can stop him. On Hope Island, Linka stands near the shore, attracting birds with a small device that mimics their song. Further out to sea, Wheeler and Ma-Ti are wind-surfing. Wheeler mentions that he is "trying to impress a babe" and asks Ma-Ti what would make a good birthday present. Ma-Ti asks if he means Linka, and then Wheeler suggests Ma-Ti to tune into her mind to figure out what she wants. Ma-Ti laughs, but then they are interrupted by Gaia calling them to The Crystal Chamber. Wheeler manages to capsize the board, sending he and Ma-Ti into the ocean. Linka watches on and laughs from the shore. In The Crystal Chamber, Gaia shows the Planeteers images of the elephants in Africa, saying they're being murdered for their ivory. Wheeler declares that he always thought elephants were big enough to take care of themselves, but Gaia argues that it's not true against men like Looten Plunder and his evil henchmen. Kwame is outraged about this taking place in his homeland. Gaia tells him that unless the Planeteers stop Plunder, Africa will lose the elephants forever. The Planeteers leave for Africa in the eco-copter. Wheeler mentions to Ma-Ti that he thinks an ivory necklace would make a perfect gift for Linka. Kwame overhears this and is furious, but before he can fully explain why, Gi spots two of Plunder's henchmen and changes direction. Kwame says Wheeler is about to discover the true cost of ivory. Gi decides to stop Bleak and the other men chasing the elephants by chasing them herself. She steers the eco-copter towards them, forcing the hover-craft away from the panicked herd. Kwame spots an elephant that has fallen into a pit-trap. Gi lands the eco-copter and Kwame uses his ring to collapse one side of the pit, enabling the elephant to climb out. The Planeteers cheer and walk towards Kwame, congratulating one another on the rescue. Suddenly, Bleak swoops over them in his hovercraft. The Planeteers dive to the ground, and Bleak slams into the eco-copter, breaking one of the rotor-blades off. It narrowly misses Wheeler. Knowing that Bleak is heading back for the elephants, Kwame runs to stand in front of the herd, demanding that Bleak stop his actions. Bleak laughs in his face and forces Kwame back with the down-draft from his hover-craft. As the Planeteers summon Captain Planet, the elephants still panic and start to stampede. As a result, Captain Planet's first duty is to rescue Kwame, who is about to be trampled. Captain Planet then summons a tornado to overcome Bleak and the other hovercraft. Bleak displays panic, not knowing what's going on. He has never met Captain Planet before. Captain Planet then takes the elephants to safety, telling the Planeteers to call him again if they need him later. The Planeteers head for Plunder's factory, intent on shutting it down. Walking through the jungle, they are disturbed by noises and rustling coming from some shrubs in front of them. Wheeler readies his ring and calls out, claiming that if whoever it is doesn't show themselves, he'll flame them out. Linka tells him to wait before she goes to investigate, finding the baby elephant that was separated from its mother earlier in the episode. The elephant sneezes, prompting Ma-Ti to nickname her "Sneezer". He uses his Heart ring in an effort to discover how she became lost and learns that Looten Plunder has Sneezer's mother. The Planeteers need to hurry and rescue her before it's too late. Individual Ring Use Earth Ring * Creates a ramp of soil in a hole trap to enable a trapped elephant to escape. * Creates a moderate fissure in an attempt to halt one of Looten Plunder's tanks. This fails. * Used in tandem with the Water and Wind rings to create a 'Raging River" to escape from the cave trap. Earth ring provided the path for the river. Fire Ring * Used on the cave trap door to no avail as the door is fireproof. * Provides light in a cave by glowing a bright red color. Wind Ring * Combined with the Water and Earth rings to create a 'Raging River" to escape from the cave trap. Wind ring provided the force of the river. Water Ring * Used simultaneously with the Earth and Wind rings to create a 'Raging River" to escape from the cave trap. Water ring provided the water for the river which appeared to be sourced from the ground. Heart Ring * Used to read Sneezer's past thoughts, informing the team of Looten Plunder capturing Sneezer's mother. Planeteer Alert Captain Planet: I'm Captain Planet. The Planeteers: And we're Planeteers! Captain Planet: You can be a Planeteer, too, by helping to make our world a better place to live for everyone who shares our planet. Ma-Ti: Including our wild animal friends, like Sneezer, who are being killed to make jewelry, souvenirs and fur coats. Gi: So tell your friends NOT to buy things that required an animal to give its life. Gaia: We must unplunder our planet. Captain Planet: The power is yours! Significant Moments and Facts *This is the first appearance of Looten Plunder and Argos Bleak. *This episode marks the only time Plunder wears a blue suit. *Here, Looten Plunder utters the line "You'll pay for this, Captain Planet!" which is incorporated into the ending theme. *As the baby elephant is abandoned, it cries tears and sniffles. *The Planeteers take the eco-copter to Africa on this mission, rather than the geo-cruiser. Gi is the pilot. *Bleak grounds the eco-copter permanently by snapping off one of the rotor blades with his hovercraft. The severed blade flies through the air and narrowly misses Wheeler. *Kwame stands alone in front of a herd of elephants in an effort to separate them from Bleak. Quotes *'Plunder:' Another fine haul for my factory! From tail to tusk, I'll turn those elephants into profit - trunks of it! And no one can stop me! *'Wheeler:' Hey, Ma-Ti, if you were trying to impress a babe, what would you get her for her birthday? Ma-Ti: '''You speak of Linka, my friend? '''Wheeler: No! Yeah. Well, maybe you could tune into her mind and see what that Ruski babe would like. *''Wheeler and Ma-Ti have just capsized while wind-surfing. Linka observes from the shore and laughs.'' Linka: Come, my wet-head comrades! We must hurry! Ma-Ti: However you intend to impress Linka, that was not the way to do it. *'Kwame:' I can't imagine a world without elephants. *'Wheeler:' What chick wouldn't flip for an ivory necklace? Kwame: Are you crazy, Wheeler? Wheeler: Yeah, like a fox! Everyone knows Africa's the best place to get ivory real cheap. Kwame: Cheap?! Are you kidding? *'Gi:' Your poaching days are over! The Planeteers are here! *''Captain Planet is about to leave.'' Gi: But what if we need you again? Captain Planet: Just give me a ring! I'll be ready. *Plunder: My Factory!!! My Elephants!!! My Bank Balance!!! You'll pay for this, Captain Planet!!! *Captain Planet: Give yourself up, Plunder!! I am closing you down! " *Plunder: You ruined my Factory!! My buisness!! *Captain Planet: And as people like you who ruin the earth!! I'm sending you to prison, Looten!!! Gallery Add images here. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes